


The Idiosyncrasies One Must Put Up With When Living With Sherlock Holmes

by OneOddKitteh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: It's hard, Living With Sherlock, Poor John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOddKitteh/pseuds/OneOddKitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes John wonders why he puts up with the shit he does, living with Sherlock. Especially when he finds... that... in the fridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Idiosyncrasies One Must Put Up With When Living With Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> This will be extended in future, hopefully. It's actually just a drabble I did for one of the 100 word stories my English teacher has prescribed for my case of writers block. It should become something more eventually! Enjoy!

John paused, frowning at the contents of the refrigerator. He opened his mouth to speak, perplexed, and closed it abruptly. The door of the refrigerator slammed shut as he spun on his heel and headed directly to Sherlock’s room.

He threw door open, waking the hung-over detective abruptly.

“Why is there a finger, in a jar, in front of the milk?” he asked.

Sherlock stared at him, nonplussed. His forehead crinkled in thought, remembering.

“I don’t recall putting it there.”

John raised a skeptical eyebrow. He returned to the kitchen with a sigh. He’d just have to reach around it. 


End file.
